X Men 4: Rise of the Sentinels
by Cajun Charmer
Summary: The fourth installment! It's two years later and Cyclops has returned after a period of time which is absent from his memory. Things have changed drastically... most of the X-men can't be found, and strange androids patrol the streets. What is going on?


X-Men 4

MAGENTO'S voice is heard while swimming through the stars, around different planets and actually delving into the gasses of the planets and seeing the mysteries inside.

MAGNETO V.O.

Time. The only thing that can't be stopped surging on… and what time brings can sometimes not be to your satisfaction. Mutants, a defect of time, a giant leap that should have taken millions of years to form, but what is time to gods? And what is death?

When approaching another planet, we see that it is strange, and as the camera turns, the light of a near star illuminates the small bubble and you see a figure inside it, crouched up in the foetal position, his head lifts up and a large flash of light covers the screen in white. The light fades back to Alkali Lake, it's the late evening, snow has fallen, but as the camera moves around the tranquil area it comes across an area, completely circular, where the snow has melted away as have the trees and any other landmarks. In the centre is CYCLOPS, hunched over with his fists and head on the ground. He gets up, his arm covering his eyes, he stumbles and slowly he lowers his arm, he opens his eyes as the red lasers dissipate back into his pupils. He looks around, scared.

CYCLOPS

Jean? Jean!?

He stumbles as he walks; he holds onto a tree for a second and continues to walk.

EXT. NIGHT Busy Road.

It looks like CYCLOPS has been walking for hours as he emerges from greenery; he walks onto the road and a car beeps loudly making him take a big step backwards. He looks up and down the road. A truck pulls up beside him, the window is lowered and the driver is a large, hairy man.

DRIVER

You looking for a ride?

CYCLOPS says nothing; he looks at the vehicle in confusion. He nods.

DRIVER

Where to?

CYCLOPS

Westchester, Westchester New York.

OPENING CREDITS

INT. LAB. DAY.

A woman in high heels clicks along a white corridor reading figures off a clipboard and smiling pleasantly at the people she passes. She stops and is about to run a card through a security reader when a man taps her on the back. He peers down at her ID badge.

SECURITY GUARD

Ah…Doctor Adler…finally a personal visit.

ADLER

(She smiles and adjusts her glasses)

Yes well…Mr. Essex thought hands on experience would be important.

She runs her card and the door opens. She walks in. LEECH is sitting at a table, writing. The door closes behind her.

ADLER

Hello Jamie…or should I call you Leech?

LEECH

Jamie is fine. (He turns back to his desk)

ADLER

(Walking up behind him)

What are you drawing?

LEECH

Nothing. Can I leave soon? I ask a lot but no one ever says anything. Two years is long time…you can't need me anymore.

ADLER

That's not up to me Jamie…but don't worry, HE definitely won't need you…

As she talks she slips a syringe out of her sleeve and jabs it into the back of his neck.

ADLER (Cont'd)

…around anymore.

(leaning over him, whispering)

Now we're even.

She carries him over to the bed and lays him down. A thin line of blood snaking down from his ear. She leaves, passing a nurse carrying a tray of food, who enters. There's a scream from behind her and ADLER smiles to herself. Her skin slides into the form of the security guard from earlier but the smile stays. Her eyes flash yellow.

EXT. WESTCHESTER. NIGHT.

The breaks of the lorry hiss and we see CYCLOP'S feet as he disembarks. CYCLOPS looks up at the sign that says 'Now Entering Westchester' he then looks down the rows of houses, and starts walking.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED. NIGHT.

CYCLOPS walks in through the open double gates, which he looks at with confusion. No lights are on in the Institute, apart from one, CYCLOPS notices this. The lawn in unkempt and the entire place looks somewhat deserted. As He walks up the long driveway towards the entrance, the camera pans across the dark, deserted grounds and goes across three graves, each with a selection of fresh flowers which look very much out of place.

INT. XAVIER'S INSTITUTE, HALLWAY

CYCLOPS enters through the double doors and looks up the staircase, where he hears something. A faint wind noise that comes from a distance away. He approaches the stairs and starts going up.

CYCLOPS

Hello? Jean? Professor?

He looks down the corridor, either side of him, one of the doors on his right side is slightly open, and from the crack a small amount of light noticed. CYCLOPS creeps forward towards the door.

CYCLOPS

Professor?

He pushes the door open and peers in, the sound is heard again only much more clear. CYCLOPS sniffs the air and coughs slightly, he opens the door as wide as it can go, and goes inside the room. Against the far window, the window looking over the garden, where CYCLOPS had seen the light, was a crucifix with a large collection of candles burning brightly, the only light in the room. CYCLOPS raises an eyebrow and walks towards the cross, the sound is heard again, behind CYCLOPS, before he can turn around, a long curved rapier is put across his throat majestically, and a blue, two fingered hand across his mouth. This is NIGHTCRAWLER.

NCRAWLER

This is not a place for trespassers, mein freund.

CYCLOPS takes hold of NCRAWLER'S hand and pulls it off his mouth.

CYCLOPS

This is my home. Where's the Professor?

NCRAWLER

Home? This has been my home for some time now, who are you?

CYCLOPS

…I know you.

CYCLOPS turns around, NCRAWLER lets him. NCRAWLER stares at him, while CYCLOPS backs off a little.

CYCLOPS

Kurt Wagner. The Amazing Nightcrawler.

NCRAWLER holds his sword up again.

NCRAWLER

You never told me who you are.

CYCLOPS

Scott Summers.

NCRAWLER

You're lying! What's your business here?

CYCLOPS

Where's the professor, Kurt? What the hell has happened?

NCRAWLER never takes his eyes off of him. He tilts his head slightly, and then disappears in a puff of smoke. CYCLOPS is confused.

CYCLOPS

Kurt!

NCRAWLER reappears holding something in his hands. It's CYCLOP'S visor, he holds it by the side and places it over CYCLOP'S eyes. CYCLOPS lets him.

NCRAWLER

I have held onto small items for along time, hope has never faded from my sight. But you, of all people…I have watered your grave.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL GROUNDS

NCRAWLER and CYCLOPS stand over his grave, where CYCLOPS looks very confused and worried. He then looks across and see's the Professor's grave. He goes onto his knees, his eyes wide and put his palm on the stone.

CYCLOPS

The Professor…

NCRAWLER

Xavier. My inspiration to continue here.

While NCRAWLER is talking, CYCLOPS notices the last grave, Jean's. His eyes grow even wider. And he tries to rub away her name, he then puts his fist on the dying grass and begins to cry red tears, they appear from under his visor and drip onto the ground where they fizz with a small light for a second then dissipate.

CYCLOPS

How long was I gone?

NCRAWLER

Two years, you have to understand, though. We thought she was the one who killed you. Everyone said it was so.

CYCLOPS

She didn't kill me… she saved me.

CYCLOPS gets off the floor, and wipes away his tears, throwing his visor to the floor.

CYCLOPS

And the professor…?

NCRAWLER

She… killed him.

NCRAWLER goes over and picks up the visor. Dusting it of with his coat.

CYCLOPS

What happened to her?

NCRAWLER

I'm not sure…I wasn't around…all I know is she came back…different.

INT. MANSION. NIGHT.

A fire burns in the grate under the illuminated cross. NCRAWLER is perched on the window sill, whilst SCOTT is huddled in a blanket in front of the fire. Obviously in shock.

NCRAWLER

They called her the dark phoenix you know? After the battle on Alcatraz…the horrors that she unleashed. She stirred up a new wave of fear and hatred in the humans…and with the professor gone there was no one left to fight our cause. McCoy tried his best…but in the American tradition the people spoke. And they wanted revenge.

CYCLOPS

They brought back the registration act?

NCRAWLER

Ja…but that was only the beginning. Registered mutants were interred in "Assessment Centres"…and if deemed "dangerous" the cure was forced upon them.

CYCLOPS

What cure?

NCRAWLER

A young boy…we called him Leech…a mutant…Ironic no? They extrapolated his DNA into their "miracle".

CYCLOPS

The cure was a mutant?

NCRAWLER

Was being the operative word…he disappeared shortly after Alcatraz.

CYCLOPS

Why did our people go along with this?

NCRAWLER

They didn't, not at first. They tried to resist…peacefully. But all they did was give them an excuse.

CYCLOPS

Excuse? For what?

NCRAWLER

Do you know what a Sentinel is?

CYCLOPS

Anti-mutant security units…the Professor he…he…said they were just theoretical.

NCRAWLER

(He smiles to himself)

They were. But as soon as anyone resisted "special security" was called for, and the government unveiled its creation. That's when I came back. Bringing what help I could find in Europe, smuggling mutants across the Atlantic, where they are safe for the moment. Though as time went by… more mutants were sent away, caught …killed.

CYCLOPS

How many did you save?

NCRAWLER

A few hundred, not as many as we had hoped…In desperation we were too bold in our attempts, drawing the eyes of the Sentinels. What happened next was an act of war. Warning was given to clear the building of "Mutant insurgents". Many fled, but some stayed and fought… I am the last one remaining… the soul survivor of my failed quest.

There is a long silence.

NCRAWLER

I would like to show you something.

INT. XAVIER'S INSTITUTE

A large room, what used to be XAVIER'S study. In one corner is the professor's chair. Against the window are a series of uniforms, other collections of things litter the walls, newspaper clippings and articles, talking about the "mutant problem". On the centre of the desk is Magneto's helmet, on top of his folded cape and uniform.

CYCLOPS

You kept everything.

CYCLOPS walks around the room, checking everything, looking especially at the news paper clippings. Headlines saying thing like: Worthington Leaves Worthington Labs, President Essex Takes a Stand, Trask Replaces Entire US Army…

NCRAWLER

Hoping that someone would come back, no one has.

Scott picks up Magneto's helmet. He looks at it with fire in his eyes.

CYCLOPS

(Turning on NCRAWLER, angry)

What is this doing in here?

NCRAWLER

It tells of our desperation that we hoped for the re-emergence of Magneto…but you cannot deny he would have been…useful…against the Sentinels.

His anger fades as quickly as it rose.

CYCLOPS

What happened to the students?

NCRAWLER

Went home, most of them. After the Sentinels were unleashed… none of them felt safe. Registered…cured…killed…exiled…most of them were long gone before I got here.

There's a long silence as Scott looks around the room. He runs a hand gently across the back of the Professor's chair, sending up a slight spray of dust.

CYCLOPS

This can't happen. Not because of him…not in Jean's name.

NCRAWLER

But it did Mein Freund. And your weltschmerz won't change that.

CYCLOPS

But what can?

NCRAWLER takes hold of the crucifix round his neck. Looking down, with his eyes closed.

NCRAWLER

Faith.

He looks up, his eyes shining slightly when they open.

NCRAWLER

Hope.

CYCLOPS

Oh.

INT. XAVIER'S INSTITUTE. GARAGE.

The scene starts with CYCLOPS pulling a dustsheet off of a blue car. He runs his hand up the smooth finish.

NCRAWLER

Where exactly do you plan on going?

CYCLOPS

To find someone.

NCRAWLER

You mean the wolverine… he did what he had to…these are different times, you can't just walk down a street and not be noticed. We'll be found out.

CYCLOPS

We?

NCRAWLER

…I have waited too long for someone to come back, I'm not waiting anymore.

CYCLOPS

You'll draw some attention.

NCRAWLER

Travel by night; avoid the sentinel scanning parties… I'm dextrous, and agile. I'll be fine. You on the other hand, you just… came back from the _dead_, you have no idea what things are like anymore. How things have changed.

CYCLOPS

…we probably won't be coming back.

NCRAWLER

Then let me pack some things…

NCRAWLER smiles, then teleports away.

INT. XAVIER'S INSTITUTE. GARAGE, DIFFERENT ANGLE.

CYCLOPS is placing neatly folded uniforms in the back of his trunk, and now wearing a different set of clothes. NCRAWLER has changed into a much less ragged coat, and is holding his rapier to his side, drawing it in a heroic style and fencing an invisible foe.

NCRAWLER

Do you know any prayers, my friend? I'll say one for you!

CYCLOPS closes the trunk, and leans on it, looking at NCRAWLER. NCRAWLER Stops and looks and CYCLOPS smiling, waving his sword gallantly, with his hand on his hip.

NCRAWLER

Basil Rathbone and Errol Flynn: The Adventures of Robin Hood!

He places his sword in the backseat and closes the door.

NCRAWLER

A classic.

CYCLOPS get into the drivers seat and feels the claw mark on the key hole before placing his keys inside and starting the engine. NCRAWLER get into the side and looks rather excited.

CYCLOPS

Ready?

NCRAWLER

…for far too long.

EXT. GARAGE.

Garage door opens. Car speeds off into the night.

INT. BAR. NIGHT.

A caption appears: "Baton Rouge, Louisiana". The bar is crowded and noisy and the air is heavy with smoke. We see a poker hand from the player's POV. The other players appear impatient.

POKERMAN #1

So which is it man, are you in or out?

We see GAMBIT for the first time. He's wearing sunglasses despite the low light.

GAMBIT

You need to relax mon ami…you'll live longer. And Remy Le Beau is very in.

At mention of his name a hooded figure at the bar twitches. GAMBIT pushes all his money into the centre of the table.

GAMBIT

Come on tough guy…lets see your hand…

POKERMAN #1

Seems like you lucks running out.

Life just got hard for you…

POKERMAN lays down his hand to reveal a full house Jacks full of tens.

GAMBIT

I'll say…

He lays down two kings and two queens. Then slowly lowers the queen of hearts down to complete his hand.

GAMBIT(Cont'd)

How am I sposed to carry all this money now?

He reaches out to collect his winnings. A hand grips his wrist.

POKER MAN #2

No one wins 8 hands in a row…

POKER MAN #3

Yeah…not without fiddling somehow…

POKER MAN #4

You think your glasses fool us mutie?

GAMBIT

Now come on fellas…no need to be callin' no one names.

If you don't trust me that's ok…just a game anyhow…here take your money.

GAMBIT pushes the money back into the middle of the table. Backs away a little then flicks a coin onto the top of the pile and turns away. The poker players are left eyeing the cash suspiciously. Then it blows up.

EXT. BAR PARKING LOT. NIGHT.

GAMBIT listens to the commotion inside and smiles to himself. He pulls the collar of his long leather coat closed and walks down a side alley. As he passes the dumpsters he suddenly reaches between them and pulls the hooded figure out, struggling.

GAMBIT

Well now…what have we here…A little vengeance for some unlucky poker players? I gave you your money back.

He pulls the hood back revealing a young woman with a long white streak in her hair. This is ROGUE, he smiles.

GAMBIT

Well now, hello there, Cherie. What is that you need me for?

ROGUE

I know what you are.

She reaches to take off his glasses, he grabs her wrist.

GAMBIT

Nah-ah-ah. Not so fast, streaks.

By the looks of your somewhat, over the top disguise, the hood,

the long leather gloves… I'd say that you were not so normal yourself…

ROGUE

And by the looks of yours, I'd say the same. Can I ask you something?

GAMBIT

Yes?

ROGUE

…What kind of freak wears a leather coat in this humid Louisianan weather?

GAMBIT smiles and let's go of ROGUE'S wrist, he removes his glasses revealing his red-on-black eyes, straightening his coat out afterwards.

GAMBIT

It's all about the style, Cherie.

INT. OLD FOLKS HOME, LOUNGE

Two people sitting in front of chess set, one is quite a young woman, she has long dark brown hair and is wearing a crimson shawl, draped loosely around her shoulders, this is WANDA. On the other side of the board is MAGNETO, who is half heartedly moving a piece across the board, he clears his throat.

MANGETO

Checkmate.

WANDA

It was never really my game…

WANDA pulls her hand bag strap over her shoulder and gets up.

WANDA

You're looking well…

MAGNETO says nothing; he just looks up at her.

WANDA

Have you been taking your medication?

MAGNETO smiles.

MAGNETO

You didn't come to see how I was doing; Wanda… my answer is still no, as it always will be.

WANDA

Father…

WANDA sits back down.

WANDA

You're the only one who can stop it!

MAGNETO

No. No… This world has been tortured too much to ever go back to the way it was. I can't do what you ask. I won't.

WANDA

That is a selfish reason, father. It's because of you most of this has happened!

WANDA realizes that she is making to much noise, and takes her voice back to a whisper.

WANDA

The registration act, the sentinels… none if it would have happened if you hadn't-

MAGNETO

I didn't Wanda, they were looking for an excuse… they would have found one eventually. I was simply trying to-

WANDA

There is nothing simple about war, father. Don't sugar-coat what you were _trying _to do, you failed… and you don't even have the courage to fix what you've done wrong. …You have the strength, I know you do. That cure couldn't have stopped you.

MAGNETO

And what side would I be on, Wanda? Both have tried to see the end of me, I have no use here anymore. I am a shadow of my former self, and shadows can't act… and they can't fight. They are nothing. But, at least the "X-Men" had their victory…

WANDA

The X-men saved the world… while I don't agree with what they did to you… they stopped you making a terrible mistake.

MAGNETO

Of course everything went so well when they succeeded. Essex has stripped mutants of whatever rights they once had, and Bolivar Trask, well, he just wants to see how much destruction his little toys can cause. The American Government has become a playhouse, more so now, than ever before. I for one… have given up…

There is a long silence.

MAGNETO

How's your brother?

WANDA

…he's fine, he's waiting outside.

MAGNETO

He's not coming in?

WANDA

I don't think he could stand it… he looked up to you, wanted to be like you.

MAGNETO

…put the blame where it really belongs, Wanda. But this world, Essex's world… is beyond reason, so don't look for justice here, because it won't be found. Goodbye.

WANDA leans over and kisses her father's cheek, before heading to the door.

EXT. PARKING LOT

Leaning against a car door, a bleach-blonde in a blue sweater smoking casually, as he sees WANDA coming forward he stamps out the cigarette and opens the car door, this is PIETRO.

PIETRO

Where're we heading, sis?

WANDA gets into the car and then looks up at her brother.

WANDA

Let's go to Westchester. Fast.

PIETRO

Sure thing.

WANDA looks across to the driver's seat to see PIETRO already there, smiling, he starts the car.

INT. PIETRO'S CAR DAY

WANDA is seen closing her eyes nervously, clutching her armrests and looking sharply over at PIETRO. They are travelling very fast. PIETRO is leaning on the open window casually, looking very bored. He looks at his watch. He then notices WANDA is staring at him, and shrugs.

PIETRO

You wanted fast right? Pfeh… It'd be quicker if I walked!

He increases speed, and WANDA grips her armrests tighter.

INT. BIG OFFICE, NIGHT

A tall man, with a well chiselled and a small black goatee is leaning on his desk, his hair is slipped back, He seems innocent, a very charming man. This is Essex, standing in the centre of the room is ADLER, also known as MYSTIQUE.

ESSEX

I have to enforce this rule, Raven.

MYSTIQUE shudders at her name.

MYSTIQUE

I had a good reason.

ESSEX

Vengeance is never a good reason, my dear. He was only fourteen, tut tut. In the prime of his life, I cannot abide your volatile temper and thirst for revenge, Raven. I think it something to work on, perhaps seek counselling? Therapy, perhaps?

MYSTIQUE says nothing. ESSEX smiles and walks towards her, his hands behind his back. He leans over and whispers in her ear.

ESSEX

No one can see you here 'Dr. Adler'. You're perfectly safe.

MYSTIQUE nods, and changes into her proper form, blue scaled, with red hair, slipped back.

ESSEX

Now, doesn't that feel refreshing? Like, kicking off your boots at the end of a hard day?

MYSTIQUE

I give you my apologies.

ESSEX

And I'll take them gladly. Though I'm sure, Jamie Leech feels somewhat unforgiving.

MYSTIQUE

I hope I haven't delayed anything.

ESSEX

Delayed? Oh no, not at all.

ESSEX goes to sit behind his desk, picking up a sweet from a bowl and popping it in his mouth. When he sits, he raises his eyebrows and holds the bowl out to MYSTIQUE, who shakes her head slightly.

ESSEX

Sometimes I doubt your loyalty. But I then remember that loyalty is not something you have nowadays, not anymore. You haven't found him then?

MYSTQUE

No.

ESSEX

He's obviously a tricky one to track, what with being 'human' as he is now. It will take some time… not too long though, keep that chin up.

EXT. PARK, PATHWAY. NIGHT

ROGUE and GAMBIT are seen walking down the pathway. The lighting is very low.

GAMBIT

You're not telling me everything.

ROGUE

I don't think I have too.

GAMBIT

These people, you told me about. The group you're working for, can help me? I find that hard to believe. Ha, in case you haven't noticed, girl, you can't exactly be open with your powers these days.

ROGUE

You weren't too bothered with splintering that poker table earlier, you drew a lot of attention.

GAMBIT

Just call me an ol' exhibitionist, Cherie, but I kinda like the attention I get.

ROGUE

Even with the threat of the sentinels?

GAMBIT

Me and the androids have got a little, don't mess with me, I don't mess with you attitude going on.

ROGUE

I don't think that's how they see it. I've seen posters, newsreels about a guy in this area who's a renegade and a vigilante… saving people, hiding in the shadows… you've got the whole Robin Hood aura about you.

GAMBIT

Robin Hood? Heh, I can assure you though, girl, I am no vigilante…

ROGUE

Then who's behind it?

She stops moving, GAMBIT turns and walks back.

GAMBIT

Tell me, Chere? Do you know everything about me, because maybe you're looking for me? Trying to get me into some trouble?

ROGUE

I am looking for you, but I don't want any trouble. Not yet.

They continue walking.

GAMBIT

I don't know who's behind it. But I'm not the one you're looking for.

GAMBIT starts speeding up.

ROGUE

It's dark, how can you even see where're you're going?

GAMBIT

I got my ways. Keep up will ya?

ROGUE

There's no hurry.

GAMBIT

Yes there is.

A siren starts from the town. The camera pans up to a city skyline, coming from the darkness are two large silhouettes, both with lights shining like search lights for eyes. ROGUE stays a minute to look at them, before being pulled away by GAMBIT.

NEW YORK CITY, CAR INT.

NCRAWLER is looking slightly intrigued as they drive; CYCLOPS is driving, looking sternly out the window, the streets are all but deserted, and there are no other cars on the road. NCRAWLER sees CYCLOPS'S confusion.

NCRAWLER

Curfew was two hours ago, the whole country. If we're spotted we're in big trouble, mutant or no.

CYCLOPS

I see.

NEW YORK CITY, CAR INT.

PIETRO and WANDA are looking out the windows, looking a bit angry that the curfew has taken act.

WANDA

Can you believe what people will do…? Sit inside like dogs while the country is destroyed, and everyone just keeps their eyes closed.

PIETRO

It's all people really want, Wanda, told what to do, what to think, who to fear. They're just happy that they don't have to make a decision.

WANDA

You've still got Dad's cynical point of view…

PIETRO

It's perfectly true.

WANDA

That's what he would've said.

CYCLOPS & NCRAWLER

CYCLOPS

You should sit in the back… you could be seen.

NCRAWLER

Excuse my enthusiasm, but in all my years… I haven't had so much excitement.

CYCLOPS

…you can't be seen.

NCRAWLER

If we're noticed we're damned even if I am seen…

WANDA & PIETRO

PIETRO

I am nothing like him.

WANDA

You're more like him than you think you are… nothing has changed.

PIETRO

Everything has changed-

Both pairs of people stop talking and look at each other as they pass, NCRAWLER teleports quickly into the back of the car, WANDA has not noticed. They drive passed each other and CYCLOPS breaths deeply.

CYCLOPS

Who were they? Do you think they saw you?

NCRAWLER

One of them did… the driver.

WANDA & PIETRO

PIETRO, hectically turns the car around and starts chasing CYCLOPS and NCRAWLER.

WANDA

What the hell are you doing?

PIETRO

That car.

WANDA

What about it?

PIETRO

There has not been one car on the road since we reached New York… and there was something in it, a mutant. A blue one.

WANDA

Blue?

PIETRO

Blue!

WANDA

How come he hasn't been noticed?

PIETRO

I don't know, but there were two of them. And one of them… I recognised.

CYCLOPS & NCRAWLER

CYCLOPS notices they're being followed, and increases their speed.

CYCLOPS

Who are these guys?

NCRAWLER

I don't know, perhaps agents or perhaps civilians.

CYCLOPS

Civilians!?

NCRAWLER  
I have an idea.

NCRAWLER teleports out of the car and instead appears in front of PIETRO'S Car, the headlights highlight his face, WANDA screams, and just as the car is about to strike, NCRAWLER teleports again. PIETRO stops the car; both him and WANDA are out of breath.

PIETRO

Did you see him that time?

WANDA nods. The scene quietens down, NCRAWLER then opens the car door and smiles.

NCRAWLER

Hello, mein freunds.

CYCLOPS

CYCLOPS has stopped his car and is running back to where the other car had stopped. He approaches carefully.

PIETRO

Hold it, hold it!

NCRAWLER

Who are you?

WANDA

We're not enemies

NCRAWLER

That's not an answer to my question…

PIETRO

Scott Summers was with you… Cyclops.

CYCLOPS is now standing front of the car, when he speaks everyone looks over at him.

CYCLOPS

How do you know me?

WANDA

I believe you knew our father… Eric Lensher.

PIETRO

Magneto.

CYLCOPS looks confused for a second, before his attention is changed. A siren starts sounding.

CYCLOPS

What's going on?

PIETRO and WANDA step out of their car.

WANDA

Damn.


End file.
